megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Man
is one of the first six (eight in Mega Man: Powered Up) Robot Masters from the Mega Man classic series. He was built by Dr. Light to perform human-like things under extreme climate conditions. This can be done due to the fact he is impervious to chilling sub-zero temperatures. Contrary to popular belief, he is capable of functioning in hot environments, though he is less powerful there. He is a playable character in Mega Man: Powered Up. In that same game, he has a split personality; referring to himself as a soldier (in the first person) and as a commander (in the third person). He is very unique to the fact that his move Ice Slasher is good against Fire Man (Him being an ice Robot Master that is able to destroy a fire Robot Master). Freeze Man greatly respects him, maybe because him being and ice bot with an advantage over a fire bot. Data Mega Man: Battle and Chase: *'Vehicle:' Cool Mobile *'Body:' Polar Body ("Southern Cross Body" in Japan) *'Engine:' Aurora Engine *'Wing:' Blizzard Wing *'Tire:' Non-Slip Tire Mega Man and Bass CD data A robot created for work in a cold district. His Ice Slasher can freeze any object. "Can you see me, everyone?" Good point: A show-off Bad point: Self centered Like: Snowball fights Dislike: Sauna bath Stage enemies List of enemies in Ice Man's stage: *Big Eye *Crazy Razy *Foot Holder *Octopus Battery *Peng *Spine List of enemies in Ice Man's (Game Boy) stage: *Big Eye *Blader (Bunby Heli) *Octopus Battery (Suzy) *Squirm (Scworm) Other Media Ice Man makes an appearance in Episode 1 in the Mega Man cartoon show. But he doesn't actually speak. Gallery Image:MMPUIceman.jpg|Graphic of Ice Man from Mega Man Powered Up. Image:No005iceman.jpg|Ice Man in the Mega Man animated series Image:Cntgmiceman.jpg|Ice Man from Captain N: The Game Master Image:IceManlegends.jpg|Magazine with Ice Man in Mega Man Legends 2. Image:Mega_Man_pic16.png|Ice Man in Megamix Image:1-ice.jpg|Ice Man's Original Design 05-IceMan-Specs.jpg|Front, side and back view of Ice Man. Trivia *Ice Man makes a cameo appearance in Mega Man 8. He appears in the form of a toy at Clown Man's stage. *In Mega Man Legends 2 there are magazines in Calinca with Ice Man in the cover of issue 2. *Ice Man very much resembles Popo, from the Ice Climbers. This suggests he might of been a homage to them. *Ice Man was the first Ice-themed Robot Master, a theme that did not reappear until Mega Man 6 with Blizzard Man. *Ice Man is the only Robot Master (of the six that you fight in this game) to have green eyes. *Ice Man, along with Cut Man and Time Man, appear to be the youngest Robot Masters in Mega Man Powered Up, mainly due to their voices and stature. As for the voices, they are voiced by females in the Japanese versions (although Time Man was voiced by a male voice actor in the English version). *Ice Man also makes a cameo on MegaMan Battle Network 3 (GBA), where he is shown at a T.V. ad on SciLab. Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 1 bosses Category:Ice Robot Masters Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge bosses Category:Mega Man: Powered Up bosses Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots made by Dr. Light